Sally's Sister Part 1Chapter 6
by SallysSisterJane
Summary: Lightning and Sally were just chatting. But then, something happened, what is for Sally worst in the world.


Now Sally had to give much more interviews and visit still much more occasions. However, anyhow it begins to give her pleasure. Her following becomes bigger and bigger than it takes part in other music videos of her sister. Role offers soon also come for films and series. She loves the dramatic art. However, soon she has no more time for her friends - also for Lightning not. They neever see each other.

There passed 2 years.

Lightning had, in the meantime, a really good contact with Jane. The both undertook a lot with each other. Lightning forgot already almost that she is the sister of his girlfriend.

However, this many common enterprises also draws paparazzi. As Sally in the waiting room of a recording studio - she has been persuaded between Jane to Play also music - a magazine hit, she saw a photo, on the Lightning with her sister Shopping in New York. The tittle of this report: "Lightning Dates Jane!"

Chat of Lightning and Sally

Lightning: Hey, we have not seen ourselves long any more. Where are you then just?  
Sally: Hi, am just in Miami and soon flies to Greece.  
Lightning: If your first album has belonged. It is fully good.  
Sally: Thanks.  
Lightning: When do you come again after radiator Springs?  
Sally: In about 6 months if I have luck and nothing interferes.  
Lightning: In 6 months? But then is again season!  
Sally: Oh... Then we miss ourselves just again. Pity.  
Lightning: Do you find not really so bad, as do I find it, or what should this reaction mean?

Sally: Want you to accuse with it me that I I not strive myself enough for our relation gives?  
Lightning: Yes, this is in such a way! If you with me end equalise wants, nevertheless, it says!  
Sally: WHAT?! Who has talked then here from final making?  
Lightning: You are always on the stage or somewhere in occasions in pose on the red carpet! It is hardly to be stood as you simply ignore me!  
Sally: At that time, nevertheless, you had suggested hiding our relation!  
Lightning: Now it is enough to me! I break off!  
\- Lightning leaves the chat-  
\- Sally adds Lightning to the chat there(besides)-  
Sally: Of embroiderer? No, please, I am sorry that I have reacted so! You cannot fancy(introduce yourself) it at all, how much it hurts(aches) me not to see you so long any more!  
\- Lightning leaves the chat-  
\- Sally adds Lightning to the chat-  
Sally: Please!  
\- Lightning leaves the chat-

One day later: Sally has a live concert. She stood on the stage, the fans shrieked. The music started to play, and she started to sing:

Nows all we got and time can't be bought.  
I know it inside my heart forever will forever be ours.  
Even if we try to forget, love will remember.

You said you love me, I said I loved you back  
What happened to that, what happened to that  
All your promises, and all the plans we had,  
What happened to that, what happened to that  
Boom gone, yeah we move on, even if we try to forget,

*Sally bengins to cry*

Love will remember you, and love will remember me  
I know it inside of my heart,  
Forever will forever be ours, even if we try to forget,  
Love will remember, love will remember  
Love will remember, love will remember, love will remember

The trips we dreamed of taking the tacks left on the map,  
What happened to that, what happened to that  
When all you had was nothing, and all we did was laugh  
What happened, what happened, what happened to that  
Boom gone, yeah we move on, even if we try to forget

Love will remember you, and love will remember me  
I know it inside of my heart,  
Forever will forever be ours, even if we try to forget,  
Love will remember, love will remember  
Love will remember, love will remember, love will remember  
Love will remember, love will remember  
Love will remember, love will remember, love will remember

Break down the walls let heaven in, somewhere and forever we'll dance again,  
We used to be inseparable, I used to think that I was irreplaceable  
We lit the whole world up, before we blew it up,  
I still don't know, just how we screwed it up  
Forever, forever, forever

Love will remember you, and love will remember me  
I know it inside of my heart,  
Forever will forever be ours, even if we try to forget,  
Love will remember, love will remember  
Love will remember, love will remember, love will remember

(NOTE: Original Songtext from Selena Gomez. All rights to Selena Gomez.)

All the Cars were looking up to her. She was crying. She have lost Stickers. she have lost her went away from the stage and enclosed herself in the WC. She simply could not stop to cry any more.


End file.
